Sobrevivientes
by maestro jedi
Summary: Su única misión en la vida, es salvaguardar la vida de su hermanita, cueste lo que cueste. Giros y personajes inesperados, posibilidad de algo mas adulto con el pasar de los capítulos, se agradecen los comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

Abrió los ojos ante ese ligero ruido, cerciorándose de que la pequeña siguiera durmiendo, antes de arrastrarse a investigar atreves del ducto de ventilación, con un poco de dificultad por el mismo.

— — No hay nada — gruño un tipo lleno de tatuajes, a sus dos compañeros — calla — replico el anciano que traía una chaqueta de motociclista — nos escucharan — Lincoln aguanto la respiración, eran tres personas adultos y el apenas un pre adolecente, que tenía que pensar en salvar su vida y la de la bebe, intento regresas hacia atrás, sin hacer ningún sonido, fallando miserablemente — escucharon eso — replico la mujer del grupo — si — gruñeron los otros dos integrantes del grupo, acercándose peligrosamente a la ventilación.

Cerro los ojos ante lo inevitable, antes de escuchar un gemido ahogado — tiene a Terry — bramo la mujer — déjalo — reclamo el anciano saliendo despavorido del lugar, antes de que la mujer también callera ante esas cosas.

El preadolescente aprovecho para arrastrarse de nuevo a su refugio, intentando en todo momento ignorar los alaridos y gemidos del exterior.

Flash back.

Se sentía cansado, mientras podía sentir que sus piernas amenazaban con dejar de responder, mientras la pequeña lloriqueaba incontrolablemente, al menos ese era el principal problema, antes de tener que girar sobre sí mismo, para escapar de la oleada de gente que salía de una de las calles aledañas seguidas de cerca de dos de esas cosas.

Fin del flash back.

Sonrió al ver que su hermanita era completamente ajena a la macabra situación del exterior, se acomodó dentro de ese pequeño respiradero en la ventilación e intento dormir un poco más.

Algunas horas después.

En el pasado su estómago viera sentido nauseas ante las imágenes y el olor que presenciaba, pero ese era el antiguo Lincoln, el preadolescente preocupado por lo que pensaba los demás de su persona, para su actual personalidad, lo importante era que el tipo llamado Terry llevaba antes de que esas cosas lo destazaran vivo una pala como arma, la tomo entre sus manos, sonriendo como un tonto, era mucho mejor que la barra de metal que tenía hasta el momento.

Le costó un poco más de lo que pensaba sacar a Lily del escondite sin despertarla, pero una vez seguro de que no había nada dentro de ese almacén, estaba listo para continuar su camino, quedarse demasiado en un solo lugar no era aconsejable en lo absoluto.

— — ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunto juguetonamente a la pequeña, antes de abrir uno de los últimos sobres de comida que su madre empacara, acomodo su cuerpo contra la pared, siempre mirando hacia la puerta, antes de acomodar a la pequeña en su regazo y alimentarla, sonriendo un poco ante la completa inocencia de su hermanita, ajena a casi todo lo que pasaba en el mundo real — será mejor que comas más despacio — susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras continuaba alimentando a la bebe — o tendrás un poco de gas — por instantes podría jugar que la bebe le entendía, o al menos eso daba a entender que dejara de comer y lo mirara fijamente — creo que te daré el resto más tarde — metió dentro de la bolsa de ziploc, asegurándose que no se derramara el contenido.

Acomodo la barra a un lado de la mochila, mientras el cargador de la pequeña se lo ponía sobre su pecho, se mordió el labio al escuchar rugir su estómago, analizando mentalmente las provisiones que le quedaban, no eran suficientes, en realidad, solamente un paquete de galletas de coco, y dos botellas de agua, miro hacia el cadáver, maldiciendo que la lata de conserva que traía consigo viera sido destruida con su anterior propietario.

Reviso rápidamente ese antiguo almacén, saqueado en las primeras horas del caos, encontrando poca cosa útil, salvo un pañal fuera del empaque, que Lily podría usar más tarde, se arrastró sin hacer ruido, cerciorándose de que la pequeña estuviera entretenida con la servilleta de papel, sin suerte termino su revisión, miro hacia atrás del mostrador, antes de ver una pequeña caja con candado debajo del mismo.

Le costó más trabajo del que pensó abrirla, para que tuviera solo dos paquetes de cigarrillos un mugroso encendedor y dinero, los tres artículos anteriores eran algo valiosos, el dinero en estas circunstancias era completamente inútil, tomo el encendedor y un pequeño fajo de billetes de cinco dólares, escondiendo los cigarrillos de nueva cuenta, anotando mentalmente su ubicación por si en el futuro llegara a necesitarlos.

Era ya medio día, cuando salió del edificio silenciosamente, cruzando hacia el negocio de enfrente, mientras la calle lucia extrañamente silenciosa, antes de que un disparo aislado rompiera la monotonía, agradeciendo que con el movimiento la bebe se quedara dormida de nuevo.

Por fuera pintaba mejor, a un que la puerta y ventanas rotas no auguraban nada bueno en esa tienda de artículos variados, entro sigilosamente agarrando firmemente la pala entre sus manos, sin relajarse por completo, ante la pila de peluches tirados y almohadas en forma de corazón ridículamente ostentosas.

Reviso a conciencia la tras tienda, alegrándose al encontrar una soda de manzana y un pequeño paquete de papas en una caja debajo de una mesa de trabajo, comió en silencio, antes de despertar a la pequeña y darle el resto del paquete — con calma — dijo mientras limpiaba con sus dedos el rostro algo manchado de su hermanita — nadie te está apresurando en realidad — miro con desconfianza hacia la puerta, no le gustaba quedarse en lugares cerrados sin rutas de escape, pero la trastienda era un lugar relativamente seguro.

Le cambio el pañal a la pequeña, después de una pequeña siesta recargado sobre la puerta, agradeciendo que su estómago no devolviera la escasa comida que tenía en su interior — creo que tenemos que continuar — dijo más para sí mismo que para la pequeña que gateaba un poco sobre el piso.

Lo que parecía una tienda irrelevante, se convirtió en realidad en un salvavidas emocional, para su persona, una jirafa de peluche había llamado la atención de la pequeña, y rebuscando un poco más encontró dos cobijas para bebe a un en su empaque, tomando el solamente un pequeño cojín en forma de pingüino — creo que esto podría cernos útil — arrastro y oculto en el armario trasero, tantos peluches y cobijas para bebe que encontró, sonriendo al encontrar un pequeño chocolate tirado bajo todo el desastre.

La ciudad se veía extra a lo lejos, con algunas fumarolas de humo alzándose en el exterior, y el ruido de algún helicóptero esporádico, pero lo que en verdad reinaba era el silencio, camino lentamente intentando no molestar a la bebe, que jugaba con su jirafa ante el ojo atento de su hermano mayor, regreso sobre sus pasos, media hora después, escondiéndose rápidamente detrás de un contenedor de basura, antes de que dos tipos pasaran corriendo perseguidos por una de esas cosas.

Flash back.

— — Esta bien podrías ir al cine más tarde con Clyde si me ayudas a cuidar a Lily en el centro comercial — explico su madre acomodando la mochila que solía usar de pañalera de su hermanita mejor.

El chico salto de alegría, mientras abrazaba a su madre — descuida mama, yo la cuidare —

Fin del flash back.

Unas ligeras lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla — yo la cuidare mama — antes de escuchar que algo regresaba sobre sus pasos, pasando demasiado cerca de ese callejón, le tomo media hora decidir salir de su escondite, antes de adentrarse en el mismo, tercio la boca, al darse cuenta que ese callejón desembocaba en lo que parecía un patio interior, con solamente otra salida, la cual estaba bloqueada por una puerta de malla — mierda — gruño para sí, mientras revisaba su entorno, deseando encontrar una puerta o ventana abierta por donde acceder a alguno de los edificios.

Se acercó nerviosamente a una de las puertas, tomando su barra e intentando forzar la entrada, o al menos eso intentaba, dado que la misma no cedía ante sus intentos, frustrado se decidió seguir con alguna de las demás.

Respiro agitado, mientras entraba por la única puerta que había cedido a sus intentos de vandalismo, entrando en lo que parecía un almacén de limpieza, cerró la puerta tras de sí, poniendo un pestillo de seguridad, que agradecía internamente que no tuviera colocado con anterioridad.

Minutos después tomo el juguete de su hermanita, la cual parecía volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, facilitándole la exploración, la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban cerradas, y no pensaba subir más allá del tercer piso, dado el rastro de sangre que bajaba por las escaleras, regreso sobre sus pasos y se metió dentro almacén — creo que pasaremos la noche aquí pequeña — susurro a la bebe mientras le preparaba una cama, con una caja de cartón y las cobijas que encontrara con anterioridad.

Dos horas después.

Tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, mientras intentaba cubrir desesperadamente sus orejas, para así evitar que despertara de golpe y llamara la atención, mientras en el exterior se escuchaban gritos de agonía — duerme, duerme, duerme — susurraba Lincoln, a una inquieta bebe, que parecía dispuesta a llorar a la menor provocación, la acuno entre sus brazos, antes de que la puerta por donde entraran hace unas horas, se sacudiera violentamente — esta cerrad….— alcanzo a escuchar antes de que un gigantesco gemido antecediera al silencio absoluto, abrazo fuertemente a su hermanita, sintiendo como la misma, apretaba con sus delicadas manos, su playera — duerme bebe — canturrio con la voz entre cortada el mayor — duerme dulce bebe — arrullo, casi siseando, mientras acunaba lentamente y con movimientos bastante leves a la pequeña, que no tardó mucho en cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

El cansancio y el estrés, pudieron con él, a un que el cuello le dolía horrores, al notar que había dormido encuclillas, con la bebe entre sus brazos — tenemos que salir de aquí — repuso mientras escupía al suelo, deseando con horrores orinar, se apresuró a guardar todo en la mochila, para a continuación mirar por la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior — mierda — siseo, al ver que aun había una de esas cosas alimentándose de los restos de lo que posiblemente eran las personas que buscaban refugiarse en el almacén, se encamino hacia el interior del edificio, dispuesto a buscar una salida, después de quince minutos de aguantarse termino orinado en el pasillo, sintiendo una morbosa necesidad de mojar las paredes con su orina — si las chicas me vieras hacer esto seguramente me matarían a golpes — guardo su miembro dentro de sus pantalones, con una pequeña sonrisa de culpa, antes de continuar explorando el edificio en post de una salida del mismo.

Exploro el edificio, malgastando un poco de sus energías al abrir algunas puertas con su barra, a un que después de la tercera oficina, se dio cuenta que no sacaría nada bueno, camino por el pasillo pegado al mismo, antes de ver un letrero en la pared — Comedor — leyó apresuradamente, abrió la puerta agradecido segundos despues, rebuscando en los anaqueles semi saqueados, encontrando pequeños sobrecitos de azúcar y sal, además de una pequeña lata de café instantáneo, sonrió al ver un garrafón medio vacío colocado en el dispensador, acomodo a la pequeña en el suelo, atrancando la puerta con una de las dos sillas que tenía el pequeño comedor, antes de beber de golpe cuatro botellas de agua, sintiendo su cuerpo rehidratarse — hora de merendar hermanita — repuso con una tenue sonrisa.

Después de alimentar a la pequeña y cambiarla, maldiciendo por lo bajo que solo le quedaran dos pañales limpios, y tres sobres de puré alimenticios para bebes — necesitamos lárganos de aquí pequeña — dijo jugando con su hermanita, relajándose un poco.

Esa misma noche.

Decidió quedarse en el comedor esa noche, tenía todavía agua para beber, la puerta estaba bien asegurada y la bebe parecía más tranquila pudiendo jugar a gusto con una de sus botellas de agua, además de su jirafa, mientras el rebuscaba mejor en las alacenas, encontrando un pequeño cuchillo inservible como arma, pero si para apuñalar a alguien a cuerpo cercano, pero eso no era lo mejor, lo mejor eran los ocho palitos de pan a un en su sobre con su mermelada de durazno a un integradas, se paró a orinar del otro lado del cuarto, observando todo a su alrededor, asegurándose de acurrucar a su hermanita contra su pecho, después de lavarse las manos, mañana sería un largo día, demasiado largo en realidad.

Mientras algunas cuadras de distancia.

— — Tenemos que continuar — dijo una de las dos chicas — seguir en movimiento — continuo ante el cansancio de su compañera — tomare el primer turno de guardia — la otra chica se acurruco a su lado, mientras su compañera tomaba el bat de beisbol, fuertemente entre sus dedos, antes de que el ruido de la noche fuera interrumpido por un grito espectral.

 **Bueno gente, como están, decidí traerles este proyecto, que no dejaba de rondar en mi cerebro, incluso entre sueños, la día surgió leyendo algunos fanfic de temática parecida, pero adaptare la idea a mis gustos, espero que les guste, sin más me despido, recordándoles, que sigo agradeciendo su apoyo en mis demás proyectos, nos vemos y hasta la próxima.**

 **Proyectos actuales en the loud house.**

 **Caja de sugerencias** **Rated: T** **.**

 **Baúl de los secretos** **Rated: M** **.**

 **Anti Loudcest** **Rated: T** **.**

 **Balde de desperdicios** **Rated: M** **.**

 **168 horas Rated: K+.**

 **Hijos del pecado Rated: T.**

 **Sin más que decir que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Necesitaba revisar mejor esa plaza antes de continuar, los locales saqueados no dejaban muchas esperanzas, pero tenía pocas cosas consigo, además que Lily parecía empezar a tener síntomas de desnutrición por el hecho de que su dieta no era la adecuada a pesar de que le dejaba lo mejor para el consumo de la pequeña.

— — Ahora no hagas ruido — susurro a su hermanita, la cual dormía debido al cansancio y a la falta de alimentos, preocupando un poco al chico, llevaban ya dos semanas, deambulando por la ciudad, intentando ubicarse, sin mucha suerte, debido a que esa parte de la ciudad le era extraña, antes intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse camino al este, en dirección a los suburbios, pero debido a algunos rodeos demasiado grandes para evitar a bandas de forajidos y a esas criaturas estaba completamente desubicado, en especial por que no tenía demasiado tiempo para analizar bien su posición respecto al sol.

Entro en una estética, revisando minuciosamente el cuarto posterior, tomando un rollo nuevo de papel de baño además de un peine y nada más, las siguientes dos tiendas, simplemente estaban demasiado destruidas para tener algo, entro con cuidado en la tienda de animales, algunos ya putrefactos en sus expositores, otros languideciendo como un pobre gato en las últimas horas de su vida.

Desvió la mirada, asegurándose de no perder de vista la entrada, revisando los anaqueles, en búsqueda de algo que le fuera útil — bingo — susurro para así al tener entre sus dedos una lata de comida para gatos — _verduras y pate de pavo_ — leyó con una leve sonrisa, continuo con su búsqueda antes de escuchar un ruido afuera y esconderse rápidamente detrás del mostrador, sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado rápido.

Salió dos horas después, con su pequeño tesoro, adentrándose en el segundo piso, debido a que las tiendas del primero habían sido incendiadas en los primeros saqueos.

Odiaba los segundos pisos de esa clase de plazas, demasiado expuestos, a tantos peligros, sin una ruta de escape obvia una trampa en sí mismo, pero necesitaba encontrar provisiones y rápido.

Dejo a Lily escondida detrás de unas cajas, mientras revisaba rápidamente los demás locales, por suerte para el solo había dos ocupados, y al parecer no serían de mucha utilidad, al menos el primero, en el segundo la historia era demasiado diferente.

La mujer y los dos pequeños yacían en estado completo de putrefacción, con el rostro apenas reconocibles debido a los disparos, la escena era bastante obvia con la ropa desgarrada y la sangre en el suelo, sintió nauseas de los salvajes que abusaran así de esa pobre gente, a un que en verdad era un recordatorio de lo que podría pasarle a él y a su hermanita de ser capturados, reviso rápidamente, el local, el cual parecía vacío, o al menos eso parecía, hasta que atrás de un montón de sillas encontró dos cosas.

El primero un bebe completamente hinchado, obviamente el tercer hijo de esa pobre mujer, que en un intento desesperado lo había escondido, lo segundo una pañalera con algunas cosas que el pequeño ya no necesitaría en este mundo.

Tomo todo lo que era útil en la pañalera, la comida y la leche en polvo, los cinco pañales además de las toallitas húmedas, dejando atrás los juguetes y los biberones de plástico, antes de tomar al pequeño y acomodarlo al lado de su madre, junto a los otros dos pequeños, dejando la pañalera junto a ellos.

No era creyente, en verdad para un preadolescente solo eran reglas raras y mandatos poco claros — Que sus almas encuentren la paz eterna — susurro como una pequeña plegaria, antes de salir del local, tomar a la pequeña y escapar a las primeras sombras de la noche.

De noche no le gustaba caminar, pero esos malditos habían interrumpido su refugio, así que tuvo que escapar, por suerte no había sacado nada, apenas un poco de agua, la cual tomo antes de tirar la botella tras de sí, podía escuchar los pasos acercarse mientras Lily no dejaba de llorar, haciéndolo sentir por primera vez el verdadero terror, de que posiblemente no pudieran salir de esa situación.

Un grito más agudo llego desde alguna parte de la noche, y su sangre se congelo, regreso sobre sus pasos, sintiendo que su mundo se acaba, al darse cuenta que uno de sus perseguidores no había dado marcha atrás, o al menos eso pudo ver antes de que esa cosa pasara volando sobre él.

No se quedó averiguar antes de girar de nuevo sobre sí mismo, alejándose de los disparos y los gritos de dolor que siguieron, entro en ese callejón poco iluminado, adentrándose en la primera puerta que encontró abierta.

Había sido difícil sobrevivir para ellas dos en ese ambiente tan demandante, siendo ambas mujeres tenían que cuidarse más, dado el hecho de las cosas que habían tenido la desdicha de presenciar desde alguno de sus escondites, hombres arrastrando a pobre chicas atadas con sogas, ante el derrumbe de la civilización, la ley del más fuerte se imponía, regresando los viejos vicios del hombre.

— — Escuchasteis eso — susurro la segunda chica poniéndose de pie, su compañera apago completamente la pequeña luz de camping que tenían con ellas, mientras ambas se escondían entre las cajas de ese sucio deposito.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mientras ambas preparaban el ataque, lanzándose la primera de las dos al ataque, dado que la segunda prendía levemente la luz.

— — ¿Lincoln? — replico una suave voz, antes de que su compañera golpeara con el palo de la escoba contra la pala del chico.

— — ¿Haiku? — Respondió el chico sorprendido — ¿Polly Pain? — completo, antes de mirar mejor las chicas, las cuales miraron al recién llegado con ojos de entre sorpresa y alivio, antes de notar al pequeño bulto que cargaba el chico contra su pecho.

— — ¿Esa es? — Empezó la deportista — ¿Lily? – continuo la gótica.

Intentaron acercarse, pero fueron alejadas rápidamente por un desconfiado muchacho y su pala — la ropa quítensela — reclamo antes de que la piedra se estrellara justo a un lado de su cabeza.

— — Pero que te crees — replico la deportista ruborizada tomando otra piedra — pervertido — reclamo la gótica.

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un leve color rojo, antes de entender el alcance de sus palabras — no es lo que están pensando — reclamo sonrojado — solo me aseguro que no estén infectadas — las chicas tomaron sus palos — ¿Cómo sabemos que tu no estas infectado? — Repuso la gótica — así es — enfatizo Polly Pain — quítate también la ropa —.

Era obvio que los tres llegaron a un punto muerto o eso parecía, antes de que el chico dejara atrás de el a la bebe que parecía bastante interesada en la nueva compañía, antes de empezar a quitarse su playera.

La tenue luz de lámpara iluminaban sus cuerpos desnudos — están limpias — susurro el chico desviando la mirada — tú también — reclamaron ellas antes de empezar a vestirse rápidamente.

A un con algo de desconfianza los tres preadolescentes y la bebe se acomodaron para pasar la noche — tomare la primera guardia — repuso la deportista — yo la tomare — exclamo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa — en ese caso yo tomare a la bebe — susurro la gótica antes de sentir como la pequeña era halada hacia los brazos de su hermano mayor — ella se queda conmigo — dijo secamente, mientras acomodaba su mochila detrás de su cuerpo.

Encontrar a la chicas había sido una bendición, dado que ahora eran tres pares de manos y ojos cuidando, a un que los problemas empezaron desde el primer día, en especial entre la deportista y el único varón del grupo, por el liderazgo, en si la pelea empezó por una tonta razón, como el reparto de las provisiones, escalando después respecto a donde buscar y esconderse, o que ruta seguir.

— — ¿Qué sabes tú de guiar? — pregunto la más alta — más que tu posiblemente — reviro el chico — o claro — replico la chica — con eso de que tienes tanta condición física — el chico apretó los dientes — pues no lo hecho tan mal — dijo secamente — mantuve viva a mi hermana — la chica iba a decir algo, antes de que la segunda chica de la habitación se interpusiera entre ellos — basta — pidió la gótica — esta pelea es ridícula — miro a sus dos amigos — si queremos sobrevivir necesitamos permanecer unidos — su mirada seria indicaba que no bromeaba.

O al menos se calmaron hasta que las cosas se torcieron el cuarto día, cuando descubrieron que el chico estaba escondiendo provisiones de más en su mochila.

La discusión no se hizo esperar, con las chicas amenazando con tomar su rumbo, logrando al final una precaria tregua por el momento, pero la situación en cuanto a las provisiones era crítica.

Cuatro días más tarde.

Había logrado salvar a Haiku de ese tipo, que la capturo en un despiste, a un que la ropa de la chica estaba más desgarrada que de costumbre, le dio su playera intentando no mirar su suave piel, a un que la mirada seria de Polly le indicaba que era mejor no mirar, fue la primera fogata que se atrevieron a prender, debido principalmente al frio, no es que fuera demasiado pero la bebe empezaba a mostrar signos de incomodidad y con Lincoln sin playera no llegarían demasiado lejos esa noche.

Comieron en silencio, las provisiones que encontraron en la mochila de ese desgraciado, el golpe en la cabeza que el chico le diera con demasiada ira, no dejaba dudas, de que nunca se levantaría en realidad.

— — ¿Cómo sobrevivieron? — pregunto Lincoln mientras acurrucaba a la bebe contra su pecho, a un que llevaba ya algunos días con ella, la situación no se había prestado para esa conversación.

Se escuchó un bufido de fastidio, antes que Polly empezara a contras su historia.

Flash back.

El campamento había sido cancelado inesperadamente, siendo todos evacuados del área, teniendo las suerte de subir en los primeros transportes que abandonaban la zona, ninguna de las dos estaba al tanto de que fueron al mismo campamento hasta la evacuación en sí misma.

El viaje de regreso fue más rápido de lo que ellas imaginaron, con el autobús integrado en una fila que parecía interminable, lo único rescatable fueron los ocho vehículos de la guardia nacional que pasaron al segundo día en dirección contraria.

Fue hasta que llegaron a la ciudad que la cosa se puso extrema, ambas chicas dormitaban, cuando la explosión sacudió la autovía por donde circulaba su trasporte, lo único que recordaban de esas horas, era a esas criaturas, entregadas a una carnicería de proporciones bíblicas, tuvieron que pasar dos días, escondidas en lo que quedaba de su autobús junto a un chico dos años mayor que ellas, o al menos eso intentaron cuando una de esas criaturas abrió el vehículo por la mitad de un golpe devorando al único varón.

Lo demás quedaba en recuerdos borrosos, de las dos escondiéndose entre los escombros, comiendo cosas que en otros momentos tacharían de basura, a un que su cuerpo resintió esa clase de alimentos al instante.

Fin del flash back.

— — En realidad no hay mucho que contar — replico Haiku sonriendo tímidamente — Ambas sobrevivimos porque nos aferramos a vivir — la deportista asintió levemente — en realidad no tenemos ni idea donde o hacia dónde vamos — Polly fue sincera — o al menos no hasta que tú nos encontrasteis a nosotras — continuo la gótica — ahora somos un grupo más fuerte — dijeron al unísono.

El chico sonrió tímidamente, antes de acomodar a Lily en esa pequeña cama improvisada — quizás tenga un plan para sobrevivir — susurro más para sí mismo que para las chicas.

— — ¿Cuál es? — preguntaron ellas más entusiasmadas de lo que deberían.

En la mañana.

El bunker de Lisa, porque no había pensado hasta ese momento en el bunker, su hermanita había técnicamente creado un bunker impenetrable, para ocasiones especiales, según recordaba tenia provisiones de sobra para dos meses, si las racionaban durarían bastante más, además de catres y sobre todo seguridad.

— — Necesitamos encontrar un mapa — explico durante lo que sería su desayuno — así que busquen un camión de repartición — las chicas lo miraron extrañadas — un camión de reparto anda por toda la ciudad o las afueras de la misma, es obvio que traiga una guía de carreteras — explico, o al menos eso deseaba dado que los celulares y gps estaban erradicando esa costumbre.

De los ocho camiones que buscaron ninguno traía algo parecido a una guía, solo el tercero les suministro un pequeño botiquín sellado y el séptimo una caja de galletas de cereza, que la gótica abrazo como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Fue una suerte que Polly Pain quisiera esa chaqueta olvidada en el asiento de ese carro estrellado contra un restaurante chino, que la guía apareció — creo que te quedara — exclamo dándole la chaqueta a Lincoln — el naranja es tu color — se sonrojo al decir eso.

No fue hasta ese momento en que noto que llevaba a un la parte superior de su cuerpo descubierta, salvo por el cargador de la pequeña — gracias — dijo apenado, mirando a ambos lados, antes de que la gótica tomara a la bebe entre sus manos — ponte la chaqueta — susurro Haiku.

Era la primera vez que tendría que dejar a su hermanita en otros brazos, pero al parecer Lily estaba más que dispuesta en dejarse cargar por la chica, dado que estiraba sus brazos hacia sus mechones de pelo, ante la pequeña sonrisa de la preadolescente.

Se ocultaron una hora más tarde, debido a los ruidos del exterior, antes si quiera de pensar en revisar el mapa, Lincoln a un en contra de lo que le marcaba su cerebro, dejo que Haiku cuidara un poco más a Lily, mientras él y Polly amurallaban mejor la puerta de esa vieja oficina, en esa tienda de abarrotes completamente saqueada, hasta habían robado el detergente, o la mayor parte lo demás quedo tirado en el suelo en un montón de porquería entre mesclada.

No era tan bueno leyendo mapas, como creía al principio, pero logro dar con su escuela, de ahí los tres encontraron a duras penas la casa Loud, y si los cálculos no le fallaban estaban a una semana de viaje o tal vez más.

— — Al menos tenemos un destino — exclamo el chico recostándose, antes de sentir a las otras dos chicas recostarse una a cada lado — ¿crees que lo logremos? — pregunto haiku abrazando a la pequeña que dormía entre sus brazos — si — fue la respuesta del chico con una tímida sonrisa — ¿Por qué lo crees? — Cuestiono la deportista — porque ustedes están conmigo — fue la respuesta sincera que abandono sus labios.

O intento abandonar, antes de que unos agrietados labios se posaran sobre los suyos, y un par de manos juguetonas entraran debajo de la chaqueta nueva — tan solo no lo hagas más incómodo de lo que ya es — susurraron ambas chicas mientras continuaban con esa extraña situación.

Tal vez por unas horas sobrevivir no sería una preocupación en sí misma en realidad.

 **Hola a todos mis amables lectores, como ven les traigo el capítulo dos de esta entrega, ya salieron los primeros dos personajes nuevos, para los más despiertos se darán cuenta de un cambio sutil, a un que no va tanto a ese lado la historia.**

 **Ahora tienen un lugar a donde dirigirse, y tres son mejor que uno, a un les queda un trecho largo antes de ser un buen equipo, a un que se nota que están más que dispuestos a auto conocerse mejor.**

 **Sin más agradezco su apoyo y comentarios, nos leemos pronto y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	3. Chapter 3

El chico abrió los ojos, antes de sentir su cuerpo un poco apretado, se sonrojo sutilmente, mientras el recuerdo nocturno lo asaltaba sin piedad.

Como pudo se puso de pie, acomodando ambas chicas alrededor de la pequeña, para salir fuera del refugio y atender una necesidad más urgente, que la de sentirse nervioso ante la desnudes femenina que se presentaba ante él.

Se alejó lo suficiente, para poder orinar tranquilo, sintiendo un alivio al momento de evacuar su vejiga, a un que después de atender ese pequeño asunto su estómago gruño pidiendo alimento a rajatablas.

Regreso al campamento y prendió la pequeña hoguera alegrándose de tener la mente ocupada, para así no pensar en lo acontecido, fallando miserablemente, dado que no importaba cuanto intentara no pensar en ello, a un podía sentir las suaves caricias de las chicas, las tímidas palabras, las promesas dichas al momento, y el enorme problema que tendrían entre manos si llegaba a preñar alguna de sus compañeras.

Calentó lentamente la única lata de frijoles que tenían, acompañándola de su última lata de comida para gatos, si fingían un poco podría simular que era un rancho de campamento, bastante bueno si no pensabas demasiado donde venía la mitad de los ingredientes del mismo.

— — Hola — repuso una voz algo apenada detrás de su persona — hola — contesto sin voltear a ver a su compañera — ¿cocinando? — Pregunto Polly mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la hoguera, intentando guarda un poco de distancia con su " **amigo** " — algo así — respondió el chico evitando su mirada.

El silencio incomodo se posó entre ellos, dado que los dos no sabían que decir — creo — repuso una tercera voz — que los cuatro tenemos hambre — dijo levemente sonrojada haiku, cargando a una adormilada Lily que estiraba entre dormida sus brazos en búsqueda de su hermano mayor.

Comieron en silencio, o al menos eso intentaron antes de que una verdad saliera a la luz — necesitamos bañarnos — replico Lincoln ambas chicas — apestamos a sudor, además que necesitamos lavar o de perdida conseguir ropa nueva — sus compañeras alzaron la vista — pero sobre todo, movernos de esta zona lo antes posible — el chico coloco el pequeño vaso de plástico que usaba como plato sobre el suelo, mientras se ponía de pie — ustedes terminen de comer — dijo mientras se encaminaba a preparar todo lo necesario para continuar su camino.

Polly cargaba a Lily mientras Haikú le daba un poco de manzana hecha puré, el cual parecía no ser demasiado del agrado de la pequeña, pero que comía aparentemente resignada por el hambre de la situación — ¿Cómo te sientes? — Susurro la gótica — ¿Tu cómo crees que me siento? — contesto con otra pregunta su amiga — quizás como yo — respondió haiku — a menos que a ti te duela la entre pierna, y te sientas como una ramera, por haberte revolcado con el hermano de la que fue tu mejor amiga lo dudo — la deportista dejo salir parte de su frustración — súmale al hecho de que deje que se viniera en mi interior y te acercaras un poco a lo jodida que me siento en realidad — reto la otra chica — pues te igualo la jodida apuesta, y súmale el hecho de que no solo me acosté con el chico que en algún momento me gusto en secreto sino que además mi primera vez fue un jodido trio chica chico chica, en medio de una maldita bodega, en un mundo post apocalíptico y para rematar con una bebe durmiendo a nuestro lado— Polly apretó un poco a la Lily, la cual gimió de incomodidad — le haces daño — reclamo la otra chica quitándosela de las manos — mira la cosa paso si — repuso la gótica segundos despues — follamos con Lincoln — continuo algo acida — de eso no hay duda — miro a su amiga a los ojos — ahora solo queda esperar a que ninguna de las dos este preñada para variar — ambas chicas bajaron la mirada, sonrojadas, podían haber visto o hecho cosas inimaginables pero a un eran demasiado jóvenes como para imaginarse cargando en su vientre una pequeña forma de vida, y menos que la misma fuera producto de un maldito acostó de media noche, fruto de la necesidad de querer y ser querido.

El día ocurrió en silencio, entre ocultarse de los grupos hostiles y algún forrajeador ocasional, descansando a medio día, y buscando entre los escombros algo que les pudiera ser de utilidad — Picardia — leyó la chica en un letrero — porque me suena ese nombre en realidad — Polly se detuvo a examinar mejor la calle — Linc — llamo al chico el cual se había detenido junto a haiku unos cuantos pasos más enfrente — podrías revisar tu mapa, si estamos cerca de la intercesión de Picardia y Nantes — el chico miro extrañado a la deportista, pero antes de contestar Haiku se le adelanto — Nantes la pasamos hace dos cuadras — explico mientras dejaba la mochila que cargaba.

La tienda o lo que quedaba de la misma seguía justo donde la recordaba, bueno la última vez que estuvo en la misma, no tenía al lado una patrulla completamente incendiada.

— — ¿Qué es este lugar? — Pregunto el chico mientras se adentraban en el local abandonado — una tienda de equipamiento de excursionistas — explico la deportista — mi tía me trajo hace unos meses — dijo sonriendo — tenían el mejor kit de acampar que haya visto — repuso mirando los anaqueles vacíos y las ventanas rotas — espero que los saqueadores hayan dejado algo de utilidad para variar -.

Revisaron tras los escombros y no encontraron nada, en el trascurso de la tarde, iban ya de salida cuando Haiku encontró esa bodega bloqueada por unas cajas caídas por alguna extraña razón — yo entrare — repuso el chico sosteniendo su pala — ustedes esperen si escuchan algún grito o algún ruido váyanse entendido — explico seriamente — ya veré la forma de encontrarlas de nueva cuenta a las tres — fueron las últimas palabras del chico al entrar en la bodega.

Agradeciendo internamente haber dejado a las chicas afuera, el olor nauseabundo producto de tres cadáveres con el pecho abierto, semi cubiertos de esas cosas que parecían percebes, indicaba que el aparente refugio perfecto no existía en realidad, camino por la sala, conteniendo sus ganas de vomitar, encontrando lo que aprecia a una lamprea disecada en el suelo, con otra más diminuta dentro de sus fauces, en una danza mortal preservada por la sequedad del ambiente en realidad.

Iba a explorar mejor, cuando escucho nuevas voces en el exterior, se apresuró a salir de la habitación al momento que esa cosa lo ataco, para su propia suerte su pala fue más rápida, aventando a su atacante contra la pared, salió de la bodega sin mirar atrás, para ver a dos tipos acorralando a las chicas — eh par de imbéciles — reclamo furioso — nadie toca a mis mujeres sin mi permiso — se sonrojo tímidamente, pero necesitaba verse más agresivo de lo usual, ambos sujetos se voltearon a verlo, antes de atacarlo, o al menos eso estaban haciendo al instante que esa cosa como lamprea se lanzara sobre uno de ellos y se incrustara sobre el rostro del pobre infeliz que cayo rápidamente al piso, dejando a su compañero presa del pánico, y tan aterrorizado que cuando Lincoln le pego con la pala no ofreció ninguna resistencia en realidad.

— — Cierren los ojos y tápense los oídos — ordeno el chico segundos después, continuo su tarea mientras las chicas se acurrucaban sobre la bebe y proseguían a seguir sus órdenes.

El mundo era cruel, y con ello la crueldad era una forma de sobrevivir, la ley de la naturaleza, era matas o te matan, así que el chico prefirió atacar la ley natural, tomando el machete de uno de los tipos y prosiguió a decapitar ambos no sin antes aniquilar a esa cosa que se retorcía en la sangre de su víctima.

Fuera del ambiente homicida, el botín era bastante bueno en realidad, un saco de dormir grande, donde ambas chicas podrían abrigarse junto a la bebe, tres cantimploras nuevas, dos cajas de barras energéticas, cinco bastones de emergencia de luz, una pequeña brújula, dos cuchillos de campamento, mas ropa limpia.

Decidieron quedarse en la bodega continua, agradeciendo el extraño privilegio de tener un baño caliente, cortesía de dos cubetas de plástico, el agua almacenada dentro de la tubería de la tienda, y una pequeña olla que el chico encontrara una hora después.

Ambas chicas se bañaron junto a la bebe, la cual parecía divertirse de lo lindo dentro de una de las dos cubetas, salpicando un poco alguna de las dos chicas mayores.

— — ¿Todo bien haya dentro? — Pregunto el chico desde el otro lado de la puerta — deja de espiarnos pervertido — reclamo Polly algo sonrojada — si todo bien — respondió Haiku riendo bajito ante la respuesta de su amiga.

Lincoln fue el siguiente en bañarse, agradeciendo que el agua borrara en parte alguno de esos malos recuerdos, a un que era más ilusión que una realidad en sí misma, salió del improvisado baño, vestido con ese pantalón de excursión, la sudadera color naranja y las gafas para el sol — ¿Cómo me veo? — pregunto sonriendo — como un pobre tonto — dijeron ambas chicas — no tienen que ser tan agresivas — replico el chico sentándose en el suelo — después de todos ustedes me eligieron la ropa — la única respuesta de parte de las mujeres, fue una pequeña risa, a la cual se único Lily diciendo wilcon — hasta a tu hermanita le parece ridículo que uses lentes de noche — los tres rieron, ante ese ambiente, que si no viera sido por el gruñido del exterior, que los obligo apagar la fogata, bien viera parecido una excursión al campo.

Tres días de viaje después.

El hambre volvía a acecharlos pero estaban cerca de su destino, quedaban solo un día más de viaje, mientras acampaban en cobertizo — ¿tenemos a un barras energéticas? — pregunto Polly a su amiga, la cual negó levemente — a pesar de que las racionamos, nuestro consumo y la falta de otras alternativas está mermando nuestra reserva, calculo que nos quedan para tres días más si reducimos la ración a la mitad, y Lincoln empieza a compartir con Lily la suya — Polly miro hacia el chico que dormitaba en esos momentos.

Debía admitir que no era ni la sombra del chico que había conocido con anterioridad, sonaría un poco machista de su parte, pero se estaba convertido tan rápidamente en todo un hombre — Polly — reclamo Haiku algo molesta a su amiga — polly — replico — si ya dejaste de ver la entre pierna de Lincoln, te necesito concentrada en el aquí y el ahora — reto Haiku.

Era algo raro, pero ambas empezaban a pelear extrañamente por la atención del muchacho, y era obvio que la situación en algún momento terminaría de reventar, como finalmente sucedio — te molesta si le veo la entre pierna — reto de regreso la deportista — obvio que me molesta — continuo la gótica — que raro — respondió la deportista — según recuerdo, Lincoln no es tu novio ni nada parecido — Haiku se sonrojo ante ese comentario — al menos yo sería una mejor novia para él, que una chica con el cuerpo de una galga parada — las mejillas de Polly se sonrojaron fuertemente — como es que me dijiste, tu intento de Affenpinscher — ambas chicas se pusieron de pie una frente a otra — como escuchaste —replico la gótica, antes de sentir a Polly sobre ella.

La pelea en sí mismo no duro demasiado, más allá de un par de ligeros rasguños y jalada de pelo, antes de que Lincoln interviniera — ¿se puede saber por qué mierda están peleando? — Las regaño, antes de que ambas chicas le robaran un beso — verdad que te gusto más follar conmigo — replico Polly — verdad que fui mejor que esa galga pecho plano — contraataco Haiku — pero mi coño fue mejor que el de esa malagradecida Affenpinscher ¿verdad? — Lincoln se sonrojo ante ese extraño cuestionamiento, iba a contestar, cuando ese extraño ruido le indicara, la llegada de un nuevo problema.

El sonido despertó un antiguo recuerdo ya olvidado, algo que de cierta manera ilumino su mente, justo en el instante antes de abrazar a amabas chicas contra su cuerpo, y correr lo más rápido que pudo, para proteger a la pequeña contra su pecho, al momento que la primera bomba caía sobre lo que antaño era un vecindario residencial.,

Convirtiendo todo a su paso en un infierno.


	4. Chapter 4

Durante un tiempo le gustaron los documentales militares, en especial los de la segunda guerra mundial, las armas y los uniformes lo trasportaban a otro tiempo, donde el heroísmo americano ayudaba a liberar el mundo de la tiranía fascista, o al menos esa era la idea que en ese entonces tenía de la guerra en sí misma.

Eso era antes, ahora, todo era bastante diferente, abrió los ojos, al sentir a la bebe, sollozar incontrolable contra su pecho, se levantó como pudo, quitando los pocos escombros que habían caído sobre ellos — Lily — susurro abrazando a la bebe, moquienta y sucia entre sus brazos — calma pequeña calma — volteo a ver a sus compañeras, Haiku no dejaba de sollozar abrazada a sí misma, mientras Polly Ann parecía perdida en sus pensamientos — chicas — reclamo Lincoln poniéndose de pie — muévanse — ordeno mientras intentaba asimilar la destrucción de su alrededor, tuvieron bastante suerte que las bombas cayeran con algo de distancia de su ubicación — muévanse — pateo a sus amigas — no tenemos tiempo para auto compadecernos — camino hacia la mochila de las provisiones y la tomo, mirando de nueva cuenta a ambas chicas, si no pensaban moverse, estaba planeando seriamente abandonarlas a su suerte, él tenía una misión, y mientras mantuviera a salvo a su hermanita, todo lo demás podría arder en las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

Unos minutos después, caminaba seguido por las dos chicas, más parecidas a fantasmas que a otra cosa, entre lo que antaño fuera su vecindario, deteniéndose cada cierto número de pasos analizando que no se escuchara algún ruido que pudiera delatar una nueva pasada de limpieza, se mordió nerviosamente sus labios, al notar que solo lo separaban de su casa una cuadra.

Un extraño ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, notando que ambas chicas se pegaban más a su cuerpo, como pudo logro ocultar a los tres entre los escombros antes que una de esas bestias gigantes pasara desangrándose cerca de ellos, con la mitad de su cuerpo cercenado, era increíble que a un pudiera arrastrarse, dejando tras de sí una línea con su sangre color violeta, antes de sucumbir al desangramiento.

— — Continuemos — ordeno tomando a cada una de las chicas con una de sus manos, mientras Lily parecía adormilada debido al llanto, logro esquivar el cadáver, para proseguir su camino.

Su calle estaba completamente irreconocible, una mezcla de madera vidrio y metal calcinados y retorcidos dignos de cualquier película apocalíptica.

Reconoció algunos de sus vecinos o lo que quedaba de ellos destrozados o pudriéndose donde la muerte los encontrara, desvió la mirada al reconocer el cuerpo sin cabeza, a dos casas de distancia de la que fuera la suya — _**Clyde**_ — susurro intentando no llorar, alejándose del lugar, quizás después le podría dar sepultura, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su mejor amigo.

Su casa no estaba mejor que las anteriores, más bien solo una parte seguía de pie, mientras que el garaje estaba aplastado ante la otra parte colapsada — entremos — ordeno halando a las chicas al interior, por suerte conocía bien la casa, a un que no logro sacar mucho, salvo el colchón medio quemado de alguna de sus hermanas, siendo la parte de arriba que a un no colapsaba inaccesible debido a que ya no había forma de subir a ella.

Vigilo esa noche, mientras se cercioraba que sus compañeras durmieran, acaricio el cabello de su hermanita, antes de hacer lo mismo con el de polly ann, a un que cuando intento hacerlo con haiku, se dio cuenta que la chica lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos — pensé que dormías — susurro — no puedo dormir — contesto la chica con un tono a un más bajo que su tono de voz habitual.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo — ¿Lincoln? — Pregunto la chica nerviosamente — ¿te gusto? — un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, quizás no era el mejor lugar o momento para hacer esa clase de preguntas, pero había besado y fornicado con ese chico, sin si quiera saber si ella le parecía atractiva, o como mínimo bonita.

El chico no respondió, solo frunció un poco su ceño — ¿o te gusta más Polly Ann? — Reto la gótica, sintiendo su corazón retorcerse en su interior — ¿es que ella es mejor que yo? — cuestiono, arrastrándose fuera de la bolsa de dormir lentamente.

No supo cómo termino así, ni si quiera le dio tiempo de responder, cuando Haiku técnicamente ya le estaba realizando una felación, contra su voluntad — dime que me amas — demando mirándolo a los ojos, con el miembro del chico a un entre sus manos — por favor — suplico con lágrimas en los ojos.

Trago un poco de saliva antes de responder, pero en ese momento pudo sentir que otro cuerpo se posaba sobre el suyo — así que esperaron a que me durmiera — reto la deportista molesta — pero a mí también me interesa saber si la amas a ella — dijo mordazmente — o me amas a mí —.

Era difícil saber si quiera que responder, dado que esas dos no se ponían de acuerdo, si se odiaba, o se querían, en especial, cuando volvieron a terminar en un trio bizarro, donde el chico era el que se llevaba la peor parte, dado las mordidas y rasguños, que ambas chicas parecían disfrutar dejar sobre su cuerpo, remarcándolo como suyo.

Tenía la entrepierna de la gótica sobre su cara, mientras Polly Ann le cabalgaba rudamente, a un que lo más excitante era verlas besarse entre ellas, intento no pensar en el hecho de que estaba lamiendo sus fluidos mezclados con los de la mejor amiga de Lucy, a un que el hecho de saber que estaba por venirse en el interior de la mejor amiga de Lynn tampoco ayudaba mucho.

O Al menos estaba a punto de venirse, cuando una Luz los alumbro de lleno, arrancándoles un grito de terror a los tres, haciendo que el chico maldijera entre dientes.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Se recrimino empujando a ambas chicas, y tomando su pala, sin importarle si quiera estar cubierto de sudor y otros fluidos corporales, o que a un tenía una erección que brillaba ante el reflejo de la luz, que los alumbraba.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse al ataque, sin importarle nada, antes de que esa voz, salida desde lo más profundo del averno lo dejara estático — ¿Lincoln? — repuso la voz de Lynn la cual dejo caer su bat, al ver a los recién llegados.

— — ¿Por qué formicas con nuestras amigas? — reto una voz detrás de ellos, que les ocasiono un mini infarto — Lucy no hagas eso — respondió automáticamente el chico, sintiéndose a un más estúpido al no notar a su hermana menor, a un que su mente regreso al momento actual, intentando cubrir su cuerpo con lo primero que encontró a la mano, por suerte su pantalón no estaba demasiado lejos.

A un que definitivamente no era la forma en que pensaba rencontrarse con su familia.


	5. Chapter 5

Los tres pre adolecente comenzaron a vestirse avergonzadamente, ante la mirada inquieta de las hermanas del único chico del grupo — esperen un minuto — gruño el chico repentinamente, al momento de tirar su playera y tomar su pala — antes que nada ustedes quítense la ropa —dijo apuntando a sus hermanas, con la herramienta — en cuanto a ustedes chicas detrás de mí — sus compañeras obedecieron rápidamente, tomando haiku a la bebe y quedándose detrás de poly y Lincoln, protegiendo a la más pequeña.

— — Estas demente — replico Lynn furiosa mientras intentaba acercarse a su hermano menor, o al menos esa era su intención, antes de que un golpe de la pala sobre el piso la hiciera reconsiderar esa idea, mientras un bufido de molestia del chico fue la única respuesta — la ropa ahora — gruño — eso te incluye a ti Lucy — apunto a su otra hermana — y no quiero ningún truco entendido — mientras Poly tomaba su bat y Haiku daba un paso atrás, protegiendo a la bebe contra su pecho semi desnudo.

Las dos hermanas se miraron entre si antes de observar molestas a su hermano — es una broma — cuestiono Lynn, antes de ser interrumpida.

— — La escuchasteis Loud — gruño su mejor amiga blandiendo su bat — ahora quítate la ropa y déjanos ver si no estás infectada — Apunto Poly — o acaso tienen algo que ocultar — finalizo con una sonrisa de lado.

Lynn escupió molesta, mientras Lucy solo dejaba salir un poco de aire, la situación estaba encasillada, o al menos lo estaba hasta que llego una tercera voz — creo que deben hacer lo que les pide nuestro hermano — replico secamente la genio de la familia Loud, saliendo entre las sombras — es normal en estas situaciones expresar temor a un que siento curiosidad sobre que infección están hablando — Lisa se acomodó mejor sus lentes — bienvenido unidad masculina y compañía — saludo tranquilamente — si son tan amables de ponerme al corriente de la situación fuera del hogar, quizás podríamos solucionar este pequeño mal entendido —.

EL bunker, estaba tal y como lo recordaba Lincoln, desde el ultimo primero de abril, las mismas cosas en apariencia, a un que las latas de comida usadas y la ropa sucia que empezaba a viciar el aire daban cuenta del tiempo de ocupación — ¿Cómo sobrevivieron? — cuestiono Lincoln mientras acostaba a Lily en un catre, antes de sentarse frente al mismo con su fiel pala entre manos.

Quizás convivieran durante su tiempo juntos, pero era más que obvio que la situación seguía bastante tensa, después de la revisión ambos grupos entraron dentro del recinto, y comido separados, hasta que el único varón cuestiono a su hermana pequeña.

Lisa dejo salir un poco de aire de sus pulmones, antes de empezar a contar su odisea.

Flash Back.

No creía en la suerte, como científica le era imposible, creer en algo que estaba más allá de la explicación científica, pero por momentos, pensaba que existió al menos en esos momentos, el hecho de no ir con su madre al centro comercial, y quedarse en casa en compañía de dos de sus hermanas, la había salvado al inicio del caos.

Las explosiones, los gritos, el apagón, la primera noche ocultas en la habitación de Lincoln, aguardando el regreso de sus padres, los días pasaron, y la agonía aumentaba, las peleas por ir a buscarlos, los planes alocados, maquinas del tiempo o al menos intentos de construir una, pero estaba adelantándose a los hechos un poco.

Termino de despedirse de su madre y hermanos, antes de volver a dentro del hogar familiar, subiendo a su habitación, mientras Lynn se adueñaba de la televisión, dejando a una renuente Lucy acompañarla a ver una película sobre deportes.

La calma era rara en la casa Loud, y con tan solo dos personas en la vivienda, reinaba en esos momentos una quietud casi espectral, dejándola prácticamente libre de distracciones, lo que ayudaba a su pensamiento creativo.

Llevaba ya algunas horas, intentando inventar un método para levitar objetos, que hasta el momento era un completo fracaso, cuando la tierra tembló, obligándola a salir de su habitación rápidamente, refugiándose con sus hermanas en el patio trasero, intentando permanecer lejos de la casa y el árbol — creo que ya paso — replico Lynn al momento de no sentir nuevas vibraciones en el suelo — tal vez sea mejor permanecer afuera unos momentos más — cuestiono la científica, intrigada ante el terremoto, dado que el área donde habitaban no era precisamente una zona sísmica, estaba a punto de hacerlo notar, cuando una explosión a la lejanía, acompañada por muchas más las hizo correr dentro de la casa, en búsqueda de refugio.

En la televisión o al menos el tiempo que se mantuvo en trasmisión, las escenas eran caóticas, y justo cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse la luz se fue, dejándolas en completa oscuridad.

— — Aseguremos la casa — replico Lynn enérgicamente, mientras empezaba a ponerle los seguros a las puertas y ventanas — cuando regrese mama o papa, ya veremos que aremos con lo de la electricidad — en cuestión de minutos la casa quedo cerrada, mientras en la lejanía se podía escuchar un helicóptero sobre volando en el cielo nocturno.

Ninguna de las tres logro conciliar demasiado el sueño esa noche, refugiándose en la habitación de Lincoln, a un que sus problemas apenas comenzaban, dado que ninguno de los restantes miembros de la familia regresaron al hogar.

La segunda noche, alguien intento ingresar rompiendo una ventana, pero antes de que lograra su cometido, algo o alguien lo había ahuyentado, después de esa situación, las tres chicas, se mudaron al bunker, y desde ese momento no se aventuraron más allá del jardín de la casa, en especial cuando el vecindario arder en la anarquía.

Fin del flash back.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su historia no era tan cruenta como la recordaba — creo que es hora de dormir — repuso su hermano mayor, sin comentar nada sobre su odisea particular —tendremos un día pesado mañana — las dos chicas que lo acompañaban tomaron a la bebe y se acomodaron en un catre, mientras él se quedaba entre ellas y sus hermanas — eh dicho que a dormir — gruño mirando a las restantes chicas — la primera guardia la tomare yo — escupió un poco en el suelo — así que descansen mañana será otro día — apago la linterna de campamento y toda queja quedo ahogada por el silencio.

Dos días después.

El conflicto estallo antes de lo previsto, con Lynn poniendo en duda la nueva distribución de alimentos y sobre todo la manía de Lincoln de no despejarse de Lily, siendo que ella también era su hermana mayor, y aun que el chico intento no entrar en discusiones, tuvo que defender su punto de la única manera que su hermana entendería.

El golpe en el estómago la había mandado directo al piso, y aun que intento pararse el borde afilado de la pala sobre su cuello, le indicaban que no era buena idea levantarse — queda claro — replico el chico seriamente — que si quedo claro Lynn — gruño mientras apretaba un poco el filo de su pala sobre el cuello indefenso de su hermana — si — susurro la chica completamente vencida.

— — No te escuche — reclamo el chico — quizás si lo dices un poco más fuerte — apretó un poco más el filo — dilo — ordeno secamente, venciendo la última resistencia de la castaña, a un que no así sus ganas de obtener su revancha.

Esa misma noche.

Quizás era la adrenalina que inundaba a un su cuerpo, pero espero que todas durmieran para acostarse al lado de Haiku, y robarle un beso, después de todo ser el líder tenia ciertos beneficios no.


	6. Chapter 6

Un día más pensó el chico, mientras orinaba en la entrada del búnker, una pequeña manía que formara en sus días de vagabundeo en solitario, en cierta manera marcaba su territorio, y aunque pareciera extraño, ayudaba a alegar a las alimañas como ratones y ratas del lugar, una vez vaciada su vejiga, entro de nueva cuenta, vigilando que nadie lo estuviera observando, lo último que quería era un ataque por sorpresa a su nuevo refugio temporal.

Tener un lugar donde sentirse seguro, era algo nuevo para el grupo de recién llegados, la comida, el agua y un techo para cobijarse eran bien recibidos, a un que el chico del grupo, cambio varias cosas, una vez asegurado su dominio sobre el grupo, racionando más estrictamente la comida, limpiando el lugar de mugre, y exterminando a los dos ratones que anidaban entre los escombros, además de implementas los turnos rotativos de guardia durante la noche, todo eso fue aplaudido secamente, en cuanto a otros cambios en la rutina del búnker, fueron menos aceptados por las ocupantes originales.

La que parecía levantar más molestias, era que él tomaba las decisiones en solitario, su palabra era la ley del grupo, lo que molestaba en cierta manera a las ocupantes originales, pero a él le traía sin cuidado su opinión, en cuanto a la segunda acción que levantaba irritación y reproches entre susurros, era el hecho de que seguía teniendo pequeños encuentros carnales con sus compañeras de aventura, y eso que intentaba no ser tan obvio como en sus dos primeras veces, pese a todo era bastante evidente que sus hermanas estaban al tanto de sus pequeños arrumacos con las otras dos chicas, pero quien podía culparlo, ellas eran lindas y estaban en una época de florecimiento, y el solo aprovechaba la situación para descargar un poco de tención, a un que a decir verdad, algo dentro de su cuerpo, empezaba a reaccionar del mismo modo con las otras dos chicas en edad reproductiva del lugar, pero ese era un problema que no le preocupaba en ese momento en realidad su mente estada dirigida a otras preocupaciones.

— — ¿Cuánta comida nos queda Lisa? — pregunto mientras caminaba directo a la segunda más pequeña del grupo.

La chica de lentes contabilizo levemente, negando antes de responder — aun con el racionamiento, nos quedaremos sin provisiones antes de lo previsto — señalo hacia un anaquel vacío — peque de confianza, desde el ultimo día de las bromas — el chico escucho en silencio — tenía programado resurtir los suministros, pero creo que el apocalipsis se adelantó unas cuantas quincenas — Lincoln se alejó en silencio, dejando a la pequeña intentando resolver el problema, a un que eso era como intentar pasar un camello por el ojo de una aguja.

Tendría que empezar a salir a buscar provisiones antes de lo previsto.

Tres días después.

El sonido de la riña inundaba todos los rincones, a un que era obvio que nadie retaría el dominio del chico sobre el grupo en ese momento, la estructura social del mismo, a un no estaba completamente definida debajo de su liderazgo, y las dos chicas que parecían más deseosas de asegurar el segundo lugar en jerarquía, se estaban agarrando a golpes en ese momento, quizás en el pasado Lynn fuera más fuerte que Poly, pero eso era antes que el exterior la curtiera en batalla, por lo demás la lucha estaba sumamente pareja, mientras las demás chicas observaban sin intervenir, era mejor así, por mucho que se esforzaran siempre estarían abajo en el rango dentro del grupo, la pelea por el segundo lugar solo estaba entre ellas dos, la perdedora sería la tercera al mando, o como Lynn decía la segunda de los perdedores.

— — Ríndete Lynn — gruño Poly jalando del cabello de su oponente, a lo que la chica Loud contesto oprimiendo más fuerte sus piernas sobre las costillas de su rival, ocasionando que el agarre se aflojara un poco, antes de volver a intensificarse.

Minutos después la pelea entraba en un punto muerto, y si alguien no intervenía, la situación se iba a poner fea, con lecciones y alguna fractura difícil de curar y cuidar en esa situación.

— — Basta — gruño el único chico del grupo entrando por la puerta mientras dejaba su morral en el piso — me voy medio día a buscar agua y ustedes se matan — replico molesto, mientras se acercaba a ambas chicas — eh dicho que basta — bufo pateando a ambas violetamente — poly aras la primera guardia — ordeno seriamente señalando hacia la puerta — y tu Lynn ve a dormir, mañana iras conmigo a buscar algo de comida por los alrededores — miro al grupo molesto antes de sacarse el miembro y orinar sobre la fogata que alumbraba el lugar — ahora a dormir — fueron sus últimas palabras mientras las ultimas bracas se apagaban bajo su lluvia dorada.

Al día siguiente.

El exterior era más silencioso, de lo que recordaba la castaña, a un que su hermano parecía no prestarle atención a ese hecho — ahora iremos en esa dirección — señalo mientras con un carboncillo dibujaba una pequeña cruz en la acera — tan solo cinco cuadras y regresaremos si no encontramos nada — puntualizo mientras continuaba con la expedición.

Las calles y casa del vecindario lucia peor de lo que ella pudiera imaginar, algunas incendiadas, otras con los vidrios rotos, varias saqueadas, además de un olor nauseabundo flotaba en el ambiente y sobre todas las cosas, los restos de esa cosa gigantesca a medio secar que su hermano ni menciono al pasar junto a ella.

— — Escóndete — murmuro el chico mientras la empujaba detrás de una valla, algunas horas después de búsqueda infructuosa — pecho tierra y por lo que más quieras guarda silencio — la chica iba a replicar cuando escucho un grito y después algunas pisadas cerca de ellos.

El grupo era pequeño, pero lucia peligroso, tres tipos arrastraban a una niña no mayor de ocho años con una cuerda atada al cuello que parecía tener problemas para caminar — que te has pasado con la perra — escupió uno de ellos — que se nos desangra — comento otro, antes de que la pequeña cayera al suelo desmayada.

— — Joder con la furcia — bufo el más gordo — tan solo una noche nos ha servido, no debimos matar a la mayor a golpes — las risas del grupo, fue lo más horrendo que Lynn hubiera escuchado en su joven vida — bueno dejémosla aquí — ordeno uno mientras pateaba al cuerpo inerte — que sea comida para los perros — de nuevo las risas no se hicieron esperar y los tres hombres se alejaron del lugar.

El miedo a un paralizaba a la castaña, antes de darse cuenta que su hermano ya estaba al lado de la pequeña — ayúdame Lynn — ordeno el chico cargando a la criatura maltrecha entre sus brazos.

Nunca imagino que su hermano fuera tan duro, hasta que lo vio cavar la tumba en silencio y enterrar a esa completa desconocida en aquel jardín — listo con esto al menos los carroñeros tardaran un tiempo en profanar el cadáver — comento Lincoln, antes de sentir los brazos de su hermana sobre su cuello, seguido del sollozo apagado de la alguna vez mas ruda chica que el conociera en su vida.

Regresaron en silencio sin haber encontrado nada salvo, el rostro más oscuro del hombre — prométeme algo — susurro Lynn secamente, intentando negar lo antes visto.

Su hermano bufo en señal de respuesta, más preocupado en las provisiones que en los dilemas morales que su hermana experimentaba en esos momentos.

La castaña iba a continuar hablando antes de que el chico la agarrara y la arrastrara hacia los arbusto ornamentales de una casa — guarda silencio — susurro mientras veían pasar corriendo a uno de los tipos que formaban esa pandilla de mal nacidos.

Lynn cerro los ojos, intentando olvidar a esa gigantesca criatura, a un que los gritos de dolor, le perforaban el cerebro — debemos movernos — ordeno el chico aprovechando que la criatura se alimentaba de su presa, regresando rápidamente al refugio.

Esa noche por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban escondidos en el búnker Lincoln no ordeno a nadie hacer guardia en la puerta del mismo, cerrando y bloqueando la entrada el mismo, con esa cosa merodeando, lo mejor era emprender su viaje lo antes posible.


	7. Chapter 7

Ambos cuerpos se plegaron contra el suelo, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, frente a ese gigantesco animal que continuaba alimentándose en el claro, era grande, mucho más grande de lo que podían imaginar que un jabalí creciera, pero era más que evidente para ambos que la herida de su muslo izquierdo no sano demasiado bien, dado que arrastraba levemente su pata trasera del lado izquierdo.

Si lograban coordinarse correctamente, tal vez, todo saldría bien, o al menos esa era la idea, antes de que el viento cambiara de dirección.

Los campistas saben por experiencia y relatos que hay que temerle a cuatro animales en el bosque, los osos, los pumas, las serpientes y los jabalís, en especial una hembra que cuida a su piara, desgraciadamente ambos adolecentes se interponían ahora entre la madre y sus crías.

Lynn a duras penas sintió la fuerza del empujón que su hermano menor realizara para quitarla del camino de esa jabalí enloquecida — corre — ordeno el chico, mientras levantaba el arco y las dos flechas que la castaña tirara debido al impacto recibido — corre con un demonio Lynn — bramo el chico agarrándola del cuello de su playera y casi arrastrándola tras de él.

Lincoln analizo la situación, mientras podía escuchar como la hembra se acercaba más, empujo a Lynn a un lado y giro sobre sí mismo, no era tan bueno con el arco, ninguno de los dos lo era en realidad, a duras penas lograba tensarlo, pero quizás podría asustarla, estiro el arma e intento apuntar.

El gruñido que soltó la jabalína silencio todo lo demás dentro del bosque, antes de dar la vuelta, seguida por un rastro de sangre.

— — ¿Estas bien? — pregunto la chica acercándose a su hermano, el cual intentaba normalizar su respiración.

— — Creo — respondió poniéndose de pie — ¿y tú? — cuestiono mientras se sacudía un poco la ropa.

— —Sobreviviré — intento bromear la castaña, sintiendo la adrenalina inundar su organismo — quizás debamos volver — dijo mientras observaba el camino de regreso.

Un ligero bufido la saco de sus pensamientos — necesitamos esa flecha — replico el chico secamente — solo tenemos dos Lynn — explico — además mi pala esta haya atrás — la castaña se limitó a asentir, sin poder negarse a acompañar a su hermanito.

El rastro era grande, y los gruñidos eran más audibles ahora, dado que a solo treinta pasos, la hembra agonizaba mientras su piara se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

— — Quizás si nos vamos ahora — susurro la chica cargando la pala de su hermano, pero irse era lo último que pensaba Lincoln en ese momento.

La flecha restante atravesó a uno de los jabatos limpiamente, matándolo en el acto, ocasionando que la manada se internara en el bosque, dejando a la madre moribunda atrás, en compañía de su cría muerta.

Lynn cerró los ojos, intentando no mirar, cuando Lincoln degolló a la hembra en un acto de misericordia.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando Lincoln el beso, no era un beso dulce o tierno, era posesivo, demandante, y aun que le doliera admitirlo, le encantaba. Si alguien le viera dicho que su primera vez, iba ser en medio de un bosque, con su hermano pequeño, esa persona viera terminado sin dientes, pero ahora hay estaba con los pantalones a medio bajar recargada contra un árbol con el culo parado, y Lincoln ni si quiera se quitó algo de ropa, simplemente se bajó el cierre del pantalón, sacando su miembro al aire, antes de empezar a rosar con su hombría la intimidad de su hermana levemente humedecida.

Podía sentirlo escurriendo un poco de pre, cuando ese gigantesco rugido acallo su mundo.

Minutos después.

La carrera al campamento fue caótica, los casi cinco kilómetros que los separaban, se sintieron mil, para ambos, en especial por que al llegar el silencio reinaba en el campamento abandonado.

Mil ideas pasaron por la mente del chico, estaba por empezar una búsqueda frenética, antes de que Lynn lo tomara de la mano, y lo dirigiera en silencio hacia el bosque de nueva cuenta, estaba a punto de reclamarle, cuando noto que poly les hacía señas desde detrás de unos arbustos.

El rugido resonó de nuevo, cuando los dos exploradores se unieron al resto de su grupo, que se había escondido dentro de la espesura del bosque.

— — Tenemos que movernos — ordeno el chico, mientras tomaba a Lynn de la mano — todas tómense de las manos, y no hagan ruido — fueron sus últimas palabras en más de media hora.

Cuando regresaron donde estaba el cadáver de su cacería matutina, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, y esa cosa, parecía alejarse, a un que no era muy buena idea pasar la noche a la intemperie.

— — Es enorme — musitaron lucy y haiku, mientras las dos chicas más altas, ataban a la bestia a una rama gruesa para transportarla a un lugar seguro, mientras lisa intentaba no vomitar, cargando al jabato entre sus manos.

Con todo en orden minutos más tarde, reiniciaron su marcha hacia el sur, en búsqueda de algo parecido a la seguridad, que tuvieron en algún momento dentro del bunker, antes de que se convirtiera en un lugar inhabitable.

Flash back.

Era obvio que los roedores regresarían, la falta de comida en los alrededores, y al parecer de depredadores naturales, estaba ocasionando una aglomeración de los mismos, lo cual afectaba a sus reservas de comida, dado que por cada rata o ratón que lograban eliminar, parecía que dos ocupaban su lugar, y quizás los roedores no eran tan molestos, como sus acompañantes.

Cuando atacaron las pulgas y garrapatas, todo fue un caos, los gritos y reclamos no se hicieron esperar, ese día su liderazgo de verdad estuvo en duda, pero que sus gritos atrajeran a ese hombre armado con un arco al bunker fue lo peor.

Se notaba que era lo que quería, y a quien iba a matar para obtenerlo, pero si pensaba que iba a quedarse con las chicas fácilmente, estaba sumamente equivocado.

Minutos después, tuvieron que jalarlo prácticamente a rastras fuera del bunker, para que el chico dejara de profanar al muerto, el cual no había si quiera logrado disparar una de sus dos flechas, de tres golpes con su pala, Lincoln lo mando al piso, después simplemente lo decapito con su pala sin mucho miramiento, arrancándole los testículos de un golpe para rematar su victoria, segundos más tarde, bufando y bramando como un completo enloquecido.

Esa noche fue la primera noche en que las chicas le negaron el sexo, y aun que se notaba enojado, al observar sus miradas de terror, supo que tal vez, el mismo se estaba convirtiendo en algo peor que ese pobre infeliz.

Fin del flash back.

Encontraron esa camioneta abandonada dos horas más tarde, al ser un camino secundario, era bastante raro encontrarla en ese sitio, pero al revisar su interior notaron por qué razón estaba en ese lugar, siendo el primer indicio el aroma a muerte.

Enterraron a las dos niñas sin mucha solemnidad, sacando ese colchón infestado de larvas del vehículo poco después, limpiando el interior lo mejor que pudieron de cualquier alimaña.

Más noche el ambiente se llenó de un aroma más agradable, dado que Lincoln se atrevió a prender una hoguera e intentar cocinar a la cría de jabalí. Y aunque estuviera algo cruda todavía la carne y un poco chiclosa, el tener algo caliente en el estómago había mejorado el ambiente del grupo bastante.

Era sorprendente que ya llevaran tres noches acampando en ese lugar, con las chicas durmiendo apretadas dentro del vehículo por seguridad y Lincoln resguardándolo desde afuera como el vigía.

Observo el ahumadero rustico y sonrió, a un no podía creer que estuvieran ahumando la carne, sus clases en el campamento eran útiles finalmente, a un que a decir verdad todo el mérito era de las dos pequeñas góticas, quien diría que sabían cómo ahumar carne roja, por otro lado las deportistas fueron las que montaron el lugar para poder ahumar, y lisa se limitó a cuidar a Lily mientras intentaba hacer un inventario, y aun que ya no evitaban hablarle, le desesperaba que siguieran sin dejarlo tener contacto sexual con ninguna de ellas, siendo lo más cercano al sexo el fallido coito con Lynn hace ya seis días, negó levemente, mientras continuaba limpiando la piel de los pequeños restos de carne que pudiera tener, quizás encontraran un rio en su viaje y podría conservar la piel, era algo áspera pero servía para no tener frio cuando dormía en el piso, tal vez las más pequeñas lo aprovecharían mejor en un futuro cercano, pensó en eso, era mejor que seguir frustrado sexualmente.

Mientras afuera del vehículo, el chico intentaba concentrarse en otras cosas, dentro dos chicas hablaban en voz baja.

— — Seguro que no pasó nada mas — cuestiono poly mirando intrigada a su mejor amiga.

Lynn negó rápidamente — al primer rugido todo lo demás nos dejó de importar — ambas chicas se acercaron un poco — y quizás fue lo mejor — continuo — es mi hermano menor — podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse — y me tenía contra ese árbol, sumisa, deseosa, ansiosa — era oficial era el momento más bochornoso de su vida, incluso peor que cuando se hecho ese gas frente al equipo rival en las eliminatorias, o cuando llamara mama a su maestra de segundo grado.

Poly abrazo a su amiga, sabía que era difícil admitir que Lincoln las ponía calientes, pero así era, y al parecer si esa bestia no viera estado cazando cerca, Lynn hubiera cruzado la línea, sin mirar atrás — te arrepientes de no hacerlo — pregunto dudosa.

La única respuesta de la castaña fue abrazarla en búsqueda de consuelo — entiendo — dijo mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su amiga — pero si a un quieres hacerlo con el — susurro levantándole el mentón a la otra chica — recuerda que debes compartirlo con las demás — y antes de que su amiga le respondiera la beso.

Lincoln abrió los ojos de golpe, al sentir esos labios ajenos sobre los suyos, y aun que cerró los ojos intentando no despertarse de ese sueño maravilloso, el pequeño soplido que soltó Lynn en su cuello, le demostró que eso era real.

— — Esta noche yo tengo en control linky — dijo juguetona la chica, mientras besaba posesivamente a su hermanito, quizás el fuera el líder, pero le demostraría que en lo referente a la intimidad las chicas llevaban las riendas.


	8. Chapter 8

El sur, era su destino, que tan al sur era la duda que rondaba su cabeza, al llegar por fin a una carretera inter estatal.

Dejo pasar a las chicas, analizando la zona, antes de notar que Lisa se había vuelto a quedar un poco atrás, desde hace unos días, tenía que apoyarla a continuar, en especial desde que forzara la marcha para salir de la zona de cacería de esa cosa.

Flash back.

Por primera vez, las hermanas Loud vieron ante sus ojos a una de esas cosas, devorando a un pobre diablo, que cazara, vomitando el escaso alimento que tenían en sus estómagos, antes de salir corriendo el lugar.

Fin del flash back.

El taller al lado de la inter estatal fue un regalo, a un que vacío de cualquier provisión comestible, tenía agua corriente y cuatro paredes, así que por el momento todo estaría bien, rebuscando un poco haiku encontró una vieja tetera, mientras Lynn descubrió que la parrilla de gas todavía prendía, el agua caliente, ayudo a lavar sus cuerpos, en ese polvoriento tambo de pintura, usado de bote, después de una buena limpiada.

— — Deberíamos lavar la ropa — exclamo Poly — podríamos quedarnos desnudas unas cuantas horas — continuo mientras se quitaba la playera — después de todo — puntualizo con una sonrisa — todas somos chicas — miro divertida hacia la puerta — siempre y cuando Lincoln se quede unas cuantas horas afuera — las risa de complicidad más la silla anclando la puerta, fueron suficientes para darle a entender al chico, que no era bienvenido durante un rato adentro.

Con la ropa tendida en un alambre colgado afuera, las chicas se entregaron a una limpieza algo improvisada, limpiando con mimos a Lily, y poniendo especial atención en sus partes más íntimas — te crecieron los senos Lynn — argumento Haiku, mirando fijamente a la hermana de su mejor amiga.

La chica antes mencionada, escupió el vaso de agua hervida que estaba tomando, debido a lo directo del argumento — que — dijo algo sonrojada, antes de sentir las manos de poly sobre su busto.

— — Es cierto te están creciendo los senos — repuso su mejor amiga — que envidia — continuo masajeándolo, ante la desesperación de la chica loud.

Mientras adentro las cosas era pura risa, afuera el único chico no dejaba de revisar su mapa, intentando descubrir donde se encontraba, varias estaciones de servicio lucían marcadas en el mismo, pero ninguna con el nombre que esa lucia, quizás sin darse cuenta, en algún punto cruzaron la frontera estatal, a un que no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Dos días después, con las energías repuestas, continuaron su camino, hacia el sur.

Se sorprendió cuando Lisa se ofreció acompañarlo en búsqueda de provisiones, pero su argumento era bastante lógico, dado que con las cuatro chicas restantes cuidando su campamento temporal, el lugar era bastante más seguro para la más pequeña del grupo.

Las casas rodantes de ese fraccionamiento, no tenían buena pinta, y el olor anunciaba que algo o alguien ya había saqueado lo poco que quedara, a un así lograron conseguir algunas cosas, unas cuantas playeras talla mediana que podría usar el cómo las chicas, dos pantalones, y lo mejor algunos pares de tenis, eso les ayudaría a viajar más cómodo.

— — ¿Este es tu plan? — pregunto la pequeña, mientras miraba el escaso botín obtenido, mientras Lincoln revisaba mejor la ropa obtenida.

El chico dejo la playera azul a un lado — de que hablas — respondió algo dudoso, antes de sentir un fuerte golpe.

Nunca pensó que Lisa lo golpeara, pero la cachetada le dolió más que cualquier cosa que le viera hasta ese momento de su vida — vamos camino a la muerte, y tú no estás haciendo nada — recrimino la pequeña — o espera si estás haciendo algo — puntualizo furiosa — a un que no entiendo que tiene que ver nuestra supervivencia con que te estés follando a Poly, Haiku, Lynn y Lucy — era obvio que agarro a su hermano desprevenido, que como sabia la pequeña sobre los peccados de su hermano.

Era bastante obvio si se tiene en cuenta, el maldito sonido que hacia al tener sexo con alguna de las chicas, en muchas ocasiones no la dejaba dormir, por todos los cielos, eran como gatos en celo, o y que se acostara con Lucy, se dio dos noches después de que Lynn tuviera su charla con Poly e hiciera su jugada, era obvio que las reinas de la noche no iban a perder contra las galgas.

Lincoln se sobo la mejilla, dispuesto a regañar a su hermanita — te dolió que te dijera la verdad — recrimino ella adelantándose a su regaño — pero tienes que ser consciente de la realidad — bufo la pequeña de anteojos — tengo menos de cinco años, Lily ni si quiera tiene dos — empezó a enumerar — necesitamos encontrar ayuda antes de que alguna de nosotras se enferme de gravedad o empecemos a sufrir desnutrición crónica — escupió al suelo molesta — te has puesto a pensar que mierda aras si dejas preñada alguna de ellas — que su hermano no dijera nada, era algo que agradecía en su interior, mínimo lo estaba pensando — y no conforme con eso, lo haces con las cuatro, retando al maldito y jodido destino una y otra vez, solo para saciar tu maldito deseo de dominio sexual — sintió los brazos de su hermano sobre su cansado y frágil cuerpo, abrazándola segundos después.

Y por primera vez, se permitió llorar, llorar por todo en realidad, por la pérdida de su vida, de casi toda su familia, de su infancia, de su vida y futuro, abrazo a su hermano mayor, dejando salir todo el sufrimiento que había guardado en su corazón.

— — Descuida tengo un plan — sonrió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de su hermanita — y creo que tú eres parte importante en el — miro el rostro desconcertado de la pequeña.

Medio día después, de vuelta en el camino; El viejo Jeep, era una buena máquina, y gracias al cielo, que lograron encontrar suficiente gasolina para llenar dos tanques de repuesto, y echarlo de nuevo andar, viajar en vehículo era mucho mejor que seguir a pie, y con la carretera despejada no importaba demasiado que a duras penas alcanzara los pedales — curva — replico lisa sentada a su lado.

Giro algo brusco, pero logro controlar el automóvil, si todo salía bien avanzarían más rápido de lo que llevaban hasta el momento.

— — Bienvenidas a Ohio — replico el chico ante la alegría general algunas horas después, al menos el viaje al sur, tomaría menos tiempo de lo pensado, ahora solo era cuestión de encontrar algún rastro de autoridad en ese paraje desolado.


End file.
